Longing Requirements
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: A sequel to Wash It All Away. Sharon is ready for the next step in their relationship. Smut warning..


**An AU Shandy fic, an add on if you will to Wash It All Away.**

 **All mistakes are my own, with that said.. Enjoy!**

The butterflies in Sharon's stomach wouldn't stop rippling around in her gut. Standing in front of his bathroom mirror looking over herself for the fifteenth time. God it's been decades since she wore anything sexy, literally it's been two decades. Her body was in some what decent shape, well for a woman her age anyways, she definitely didn't have that twenty something body anymore. Sharon ate right, exercised regularly specially with Andy at the gym, and tries to swim at least five days a week on her rooftop pool when she had the chance. Surprisingly her large heavy breast still firm and haven't shifted down like normal woman around her age would. Which she silently thanked her mom and grandmother for. Turning around she made sure the lingerie was hugged her body, perfectly.

Sharon thought her heart would beat out of her chest going over in her head of "what if's." What if Andy doesn't like this? What if Andy isn't ready? What if Andy gets disgusted by her naked body? What if Andy doesn't like the way he feels before or after we make love? What if he has this image of us and it's not up to par? Or oh my god what if has a heart attack? Sharon started biting her lower lip as all this thoughts of "what if's" invaded her mind at once. How would she explain to Nicole how her father died and specially to his ex-wife Olivia? Sharon sat down on the side of the tub taking deep breathes in and out as her foot tapped on the bathroom tile. Oh my god what if I'm not ready for this? Looking up at the ceiling her eyes starting to mist over and burn as she was overwhelming herself with what if thoughts. Dammit Sharon get your shit together. You are going to make love to your best friend, oh my god my best friend! What if it's awkward and god I need to stop talking to myself. Thank god I'm talking in my head and not out load. Sharon groaned, oh god what am I going to do?

Still nervously tapping her foot, biting her lower lip, leaning over and placing her elbows on her thighs, placing her head in the palms of her hands. Get it together Sharon, you are a Captain of an elite LAPD detectives who bring down criminals for Christ sakes. Maybe sex is like riding a bicycle, you never forget, right? Rolling her eyes, God I sound so pathetic. Her head still in her hands, she started again taking deep breathes in, then slowly out to control her rapidly beating heart.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Andy sat in bed waiting for Sharon as he paused the movie they were watching. Lifting is arms up, smelling his armpits to check if he stinker but smelling manly fresh. Bringing his hand over his mouth, breathing in his hand, nope smelled minty fresh. Running his hands down along his legs that were covered by his bed sheets, moving them off of him. "What could possibly be taking Sharon so long?" Thought Andy as he sat with his feet hanging over the bed, facing his bathroom door. Looking to the right at his alarm clock, it's orange lights saying she's been in there for about twenty minutes now. "What could she be possibly doing?"

Standing up and walking towards the bathroom door, leaning his head on the door to hear any kind movements or any sounds of distress coming from the other side of his oakwood door. Hearing nothing on her side, Andy contemplated if he should knock or just open the door to see if everything was alright. Backing away slowly, Andy stopped dead in his tracks, when Sharon opens the bathroom door. His eyes traveled down her silk clad body, his right hand moved up and started rubbing his right earlobe. He with his mouth open wide after saying "Ohhhhhh wow."Andy took a few short breaths in and steadily blew out them out of his mouth.

But none of it seemed to help him, his vision started to get blurry as his heart raised at the sexual vision of a goddess called Sharon Raydor in a plum lingerie with black lace trim. His eyes stopped at her large breast pressed together, swallowing hard and rubbing his ear harder as her cleavage enticing him. His fingertips felt like tiny needles poking his flesh down along to his toes.

"Shit." Escaped his lips as his vision began to go black.

Sharon cheeks began to burn as Andy eyes were looking over her body, his mouth open wide while he started to rub his ear to help calm his nerves. Sharon was grateful she wasn't the only one who was nerve right now, his actions gave her the courage to... Sharon was taken out of her thoughts when she notice his eyes rolling to the back of his head and he body falling towards hers.

"Andy." Sharon screamed, moving quickly to push Andy backwards onto his bed.

Sharon fell on top of Andy, moving on all fours. Her body hovering over his, Sharon straddled Andy as she was saying his name softly, her index finger wrapping it around his wrist to see if there was a pulse. She exhales loudly when she feels and counts his heart beat. Relief washing over her, knowing that Andy was going to be alright. Sharon stayed hovered over Andy calling his name, while threading her fingers through his salt and peppered hair. Leaning down she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling as she hears him groan, lifting her head to see his eyes flutter open.

Andy was dazed at first, trying to move but couldn't because Sharon is on top of his. His eyes slowly focusing on her worried face, his hands gliding up along her outer thighs, stopping at her sides.

"What...what happened?" Asked a confused Andy. His thumbs rubbing her sides.

Sharon face blushes, looking down at his lips, then brings her eyes to meet his. "You um...Andy you...You passed out." Sharon stammered out, slightly amused. To have to tell your boyfriend, he passed out on her. This was a first... For both of them.

Andy frowns as his mouth opens wide, his hands gripping her sides a little tighter. "I...I..." Andy's mouth suddenly went dry, he cheeks started to burn as they slowly turned a crimson color.

Sharon smiles down at Andy, seeing that she wasn't the only one nervous about what was hopefully going to happen tonight, clearing her throat looking intensely into Andy's eyes. "It's alright Andy, I'm just your relived you are alright. You scared the crap out of me." Looking down at his chest, her fingers playing with the collar on his shirt. "I was terrified." She said softly.

His hands moved up and down her back gently pulling her upper body flush against his chest making her lay completely on top of him. Sharon hums as she feels his lips on her hair. "I'm sorry Sharon, it was never my intention to scare you." He lifts her head up when he moves his hand up her body until it cradled her cheek. "I was just blown away by your beauty, that it literally took my breath away, and I do mean literally." He said genuinely as he laughs, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sharon lays back down laughing too, her smile growing bigger by Andy's words. She hums when Andy's hands move down, stopping at her hips. Sharon lifts up her upper body placing a hand on his chest smiling as she felt his steady rhythm of his heart beating under the palm of her hand. Sharon sat up on her knees straddling Andy, both smiling as she moves her face down closer to his, stopping inches away from his lips, hovering over his mouth letting her warm breath hit his lips. Sharon's eyes looks intently into his chocolate brown orbs that waited, always waited for her to make a move. Both grinning as her lips finally touched his, in a slow but playful kiss. Sharon moans as his left hand travels down her hip, stopping at her butt, holding her butt in his hand. Giving it a lite squeeze, he groans in her mouth.

Sharon pulls away slowly, just smiling shyly at Andy. Her hands in his hair, while her thumb glides along his temple. Sharon raises her left brow as she felt his hand that was on her butt, moving up her back. Andy could help but smirk as Sharon's eyes darkened when his thumb grazed the side of her breast. Sharon let's out a small gasp when she felt his manhood starting to poking her making her body shiver.

God how she wanted this man, looking at Andy. Trying to see any signs of stress or anything else that would indicate they shouldn't continue doing this. There was nothing but Andy's loving smile, his warm body under hers. His gentle hands, one on her butt and the other gliding along her back, his manhood letting his presence known, how he found Sharon attractive, moving actively against her.

Sharon fully straddles Andy moving her center along his shaft, they both moan. Sharon helps Andy sit up as her hands moving down his shirt, hooking her fingers under the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it upwards. Andy lifts his arms up helping Sharon take of his shirt. They both grin when Sharon throws his shirt behind her. His left hand moves back into her hair, slowly moving down, his finger tips tracing patterns down her throat, along her collar bone, the back of his his hand gliding down between her breast, till it was on her hip.

Sharon shivers while Andy eyes watches in amazement as her body starts to get covered in tiny goosebumps by the back of his hand grazing her body. His eyes stopped at her breast admiring how hard her nipples started poking through her silk garments. Sharon took ahold of both of Andy's hands, moving them to the silk tie of her robe. Andy's eyes lock onto hers making sure this is truly what she wanted. He couldn't stop the childish grin that grew along his lips when Sharon nods her head yes while she moved her hands to her sides.

Andy took a deep breath in then breathed it out, he didn't want to make the same mistake twice. But he was so mesmerized by Sharon's beauty as he slowly untied her silk robe. Opening the silk robe, moving it apart from her body. Her breasts were pushed together tightly, creating the best view of her cleavage no blouse she's ever worn could produce, while the rest of her breasts were hidden under the silky lace of her lingerie. Andy swallows hard as he slowly moves her silk robe off of her shoulders. "Wow."

The moons ray casting it's light upon Sharon's body. Enhancing the red highlights in her hair making it more prominent, very angel like. He was breathless as his eyes traveled along her face, down her throat, along her breasts following its journey down her stomach, stopping just below nightgown just above mid-thigh. He groans, biting lips slowly moving his eyes back up to hers with a lovingly smirk on his lips as he watches her bite her lower lip.

Sharon nervously sucked her lower lip into her mouth watching as Andy's eyes devour her body, his pupils dilating making her heart beat rapidly in her chest, the butterflies to scatter creating heat that was a burning inferno between her legs. His eyes moving down her perfectly formed breast, that were snugged tightly in her lingerie. Watching as they were forced up with each breath she took in and lowered with each breath out. His eyes connecting with each freckle, his mind making up shapes as he made his way slowly back up to her forest green eyes. Moving his hand from her hip, up along her arm to cup her face, genuinely smiling at her. "God Sharon, you are beautiful." He said with a whisper.

Sharon's heart raced as he gazed into her eyes. Closing her eyes she moves her face into the palm of his hand, the movement making her hair fall over her face. Hiding her embarrassment, she suddenly felt while the redness spread along her cheeks. She never expected Andy to talk to her like that, he makes her feel special. Andy lifts her face, his thumb gliding along her chin and up her jawline, his eyes patiently waiting for her to look at him. He smiles when he sees her misty green eyes meeting his.

"Andy." Sharon whispers back with so much emotion. Her hands moving up along his chest, her left hand stopped over his heart. While her own beating heart rapidly in her chest, spreading warmth through her veins. Sharon moves her right hand behind his head, her fingers threading with the hairs on the back of his neck. She couldn't keep her eyes off of his until her lips touched his. Sharon hums as his hand that was on her chin moved up along her cheek, to behind her ear and finally threads into her silky auburn hair.

"You are so beautiful Sharon." He murmurs through their heated kiss. Pulling away from Shsron, Andy turns her body around. With her back was against his bare chest, the hairs on his chest tickled on her back and shoulder blades with every breath she too in. Sharon shivers when Andy's warm breath blows against the shell of her ear and along the back of her neck. "Is this what you truly want, Sharon?" Andy asked in a husky voice. Placing small kisses along her neck, using his nose to move her hair aside as he continued to kiss down her neck. His hands moved up from her thighs to her hips holding her place, grinning as he hears her moan and her heads leans to the opposite side. "Tell me this is what you want." Andy said nibbling on her earlobe.

Sharon shivers again as he sucks on her earlobe, while being pulling against the front of his body. Sharon bite her lips as she feels he erection against her butt. Sharon places her hands over his, moving them up along her body till they were on her breast. She grins when she hears Andy moan against her ear as he starts to massage her breasts. She grinds her butt along his shaft moaning loudly when Andy nips at her neck. With her eyes closed, she breathed out her reply. "Oh yes Andy, I need you."

That was all Andy needed to hear, his heart swelled with some much love for this woman; his best friend, his girlfriend, but mostly his equal. She was giving him a piece of her that she held dearly to, that only one other man before had taken advantage of. Andy has been patiently waiting for this moment and was ready to give Sharon the best experience she's ever had. To give and specially have her feel the kind of love that he felt her. Pure Love.

Sharon gasped loudly as she was turned around in a hurry in Andy's arms and Andy's lips on hers. Her arms wrapping around his waist, with her left hand moving up his back and into his hair. Both kidding each other with hungry mouths, his tongue exploring every inch if her mouth and swallowing her moans. Sharon's right fingertips buried deep into Andy flesh as his mouth assaulted hers while his hands glides along her body. Her body was on fire from his warm touch, his hands caressing everywhere that he touched. His mouth trailing wet and dry kisses along her jawline than down her neck.

Andy was loving the way Sharon was moaning in his mouth and weirdly enough enjoying the pain from her nails latching into his flesh on his back. Andy was so turned on and ready to start pleasing Sharon that he started moving backwards until he hears Sharon gasp when her back hits the closet door. Andy slowly moves his arms upwards along her sides and moving her arms up above her head holding them there. Kissing her deeply when their fingers intertwined and Sharon whimpers into his mouth as he grinds his shaft along her stomach.

Sharon was feeling dizzy with love and was enjoying the way Andy was making her feel all kinds of emotions; desire, love, want, but mostly he made her feel appreciated. He moves his lips from hers, he started kissing the corner of her lips, moving down to place a kiss on her chin. Moving up along each cheekbone kissing her, Sharon exhales and squeezes his hands as he kisses her closed eyelids than moves to both of her temples, than placed two kisses on her forehead than moved down and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. He watched in amazement as Sharon's face glowed and his eyes moved to her upturned lips. Andy couldn't help but grin, speaking softly against her face. "You are so beautiful, Sharon."

Sharon's eyes flutter open, her eyes misting over as his words are processed. The emotion in his voice makes her heart beat rapidly and the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. The look of pure love pouring out through his eyes as he looks at Sharon. Sharon swallows the lump in her throat as Andy presses his warm body against hers. His lips hovering over hers, just ghostly touching her lips as his body presses into her pushing her body harder against the door. Sharon closes her eyes as she moves her lips onto his, gliding her tongue along his lower lip, grinning when Andy moans as their tongues touched and started their own declaration of love.

Andy brings her hands down bringing them to his lips. He started kissing each knuckle along with each finger, switching back a fourth from each hand. He brings her right arm up above her head, his warm lips kissing her right wrist than glides his tongue down her arm, leaving a wet trail till he stops at her elbow. Placing warm kisses on her elbow, sticking his tongue out and gliding it back down her forearm. Andy grins when Sharon twitches and laughs as his tongue tickles her just before he stopped at her armpit where he placed a kiss.

"Andy." Sharon said breathlessly, closing her eyes as Andy did the same thing to her left arm. Sharon couldn't help but smile as Andy shot electricity throughout her body as his tongue glides down her arm.

"Beautiful." He said while he moves along her collarbone placing chaste kisses on her flesh, his hands letting go of both of her hands. Moving along her arms, stopping at her forearms gently holding her as his mouth continued downwards kissing between her cleavage. His grins when he hears her gasp when his mouth covers her silk covered nipple, sucking and grinning as its get harder as his tongue twirls around it. "Beautiful." He whispers as he moves away slightly looking at how hard her nipples were getting as he moves to the other one giving it the same attention as the other. Grinning as Sharon moans his name and her hands are in in hair.

Once Andy was satisfied with pleasing her and her nipples were hard, he moves back up her neck kissing here and there. Watching in amazement as her chest rose and fell, his lips connects with her kissing her passionately. Andy moans in her mouth as her hard wet nipples collide within his bear chest and Sharon's fingers pulling his head into hers. His fingers moving up her arm, to her shoulders hooking through the spaghetti straps of her lingerie, moving it slowly it down her shoulders. Making sure Sharon was okay with it and making sure she was truly ready for this next step in their relationship. When he didn't sense or feel any kind of doubt he let it fall down naturally from her arms.

When the lingerie strap were completely down her arms, her breast were slowly being exposed. Andy pulled her fully against him, enjoying the feel of her bare flesh against his bare chest. Andy moans in her mouth as her large breasts were pushed up against his. Sharon placed her hands on his hips moving them up and behind his back pulling him against her. She moans in his mouth as he grinds into her, getting excited at just how aroused Andy was by just kissing her and feeling her bare breast against his chest.

Andy moves his hands down her sides, his chest moving away from hers a little. His thumb glides over her hard nipples, he grins as Sharon moans as his thumbs glide over her breast against. Andy moves his mouth away from hers and slowly starts kissing downwards against his mouth connecting to her right nipple. He mouths song with Sharon as her nipple grows hard. Using his other hand he massages both of her breasts, his right fingers pinching her nipple. He grins as sharing hisses but then moans in pleasure as he palms her breast. Andy mapping each moan and whimper as he traveled to her other breast, sucking, nipping, and twirling his tongue around her hard nipple. Andy enjoying the way Sharon was slowly letting her guard down and was enjoying what he was doing to her. Pleasure.

Sharon was finding it hard to breath as Andy continued to assault her body with kisses, bites, licking, and his lite feathery touches from his fingertips. Andy was pleasuring her like no man...I mean Jack had never done. With Jack it was always about him and his needs. With Andy it was way different, it was all about her and her needs. Sharon took in deep breaths in and out as Andy continued down her stomach kissing each freckle, scar, and traced each stretch mark with his fingertips. Sharon squirmed as Andy traced marks along her sides tickling her.

Andy held onto Sharon tightly as he continued to tickle her. Grinning as Sharon snort laughed and trying to stop Andy from tickling her, but Andy was much stronger than shark and held her against the door.

"Andy please." She pleads while trying not to snort laugh again.

"Shhhhh." He tells Sharon as his kisses her stomach and drags his tongue along her bellybutton. Andy grins when he looks up at Sharon, her eyes closed with a smirk on her lips as she moans with pleasure. "I love when you laugh like that." He says as he continues to kiss along her stomach. His hands moving to her lingerie and pushes it down her hips till it falls flawlessly to her feet. He pulls away just staring at her lace panties that left nothing to his imagination. He could see her trimmed auburn curls and the smell of her arousal hypnotizing him with her beautiful scent. "God your beautiful." As his hands moving down both of her legs, Andy lifted her left leg up and over her shoulder. Andy placed kisses and nipped at her flesh here and there. Moving her leg down and repeating the same action to her right leg. Andy ran his nose along her lace panties, he groans as Sharon moans thrusting her hips into his face.

"Andy please." Sharon pleads breathlessly, her eyes closed and trying to control her breathing. She moans loudly as he ran his nose along her folds again. "Andy." She moans his name again with a shudder.

"Sharon, I have fantasied about this moment for 3 years now." Andy said with s grin as Sharon whimpers his name over and over again. Andy moves her right leg higher, his mouth moving closer to her lace covered center, until finally the flat of his tongue licks her lace folds. Andy moans from the sweet taste of her juices as he licked her again than again. Grinning as Sharon's hands moved into his hair holding him against her as he continued to lick and sucked on her folds.

"Andy." Sharon moans loudly in his bedroom. Her stomach began to tighten and her body was beginning to shake, the butterflies in her stomached burned as her eye sight began to get blurry and flashes of white light was all she could see when she felt Andy move her soaked lace panties to the side and than felt two of his large fingers move between her folds, pumping in and out of her as his tongue sucked on her clit. "Ohhhhhhhhh Andy." She screams as she came crashing down hard on his mouth.

Andy sat down and held tightly to Sharon's shaking body as she came, her body sliding down his door and into his arms. Her legs straddling his as he hugged her tightly to him, one of his hands on her hip while the other runs along her sweaty back going up and down until Sharon came to. Andy grins as Sharon looks up at him, a bewilder look along her sweaty flushed face. Sharon takes deep breaths in through her nose and slowly exhales from her mouth. Placing her hands on his chest running her thumb along his hair, she stares into his loving eyes. "I've...I've...I've...never came like that before." She said breathlessly, looking away from him. Embarrassed.

Andy cupping her face, making her look into his eyes. Andy smiles warmly at her shyness and replies with. "That has to be one of the hottest thing I have ever seen." His grin growing bigger when her face gets redder, running his thumb along her swollen lips.

Sharon blushes more and starts to bite her lower lip as Andy continued to stare at her in amazement. Her center throbbing as she feels his shaft move along her wet lace panties. "Andy, you are way over dressed." Sharon said seductively.

Andy laughs as he pulls her into a passionate kiss. "We'll have to fix that, now won't we?" He said between kisses.

Sharon's only reply was a hum, her hands moved up his neck, than around his head, threading her fingers through his hair. They kissed passionately until they couldn't breath anymore. Sharon places a kiss on his temple than proceeds to stand up. Sharon held her hand out to help Andy off his floor. With a few pops from his joints and a long groan, he was off the floor and on his feet. Sharon was about to walk away when Andy twirls her around and pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

Sharon laughs loudly as Andy picks her up and carries her to the edge of his bed. Sharon leans back, her face flushed but with the biggest smile on her lips as Andy stands between her legs. She watches as his large hands glide up her thighs and his thumbs hooked onto her lace panties tugging them down. He grins as Sharon lifts her hips up to help him take off her panties. Dropping slowly to his knees as his hands glide down her calves till her panties were around her ankles and on the floor.

Sharon lays back on her elbows mesmerized by Andy's actions as he took ahold of her foot kissing each toe than moving to the other foot doing the same thing. Sharon's body was on fire, she felt as if Andy didn't take her right now that she would just my explode. She gasped as his lips started kissing her calves moving upwards, kissing her knees lifting up her leg as he continued to kiss up her long glorious legs. Switching back and forth from one leg to another driving Sharon insane. Never in her life has she ever wanted someone so badly as she wanted Andy at this very moment. Okay there were other times, but the way he is making her feel hot and bothered, was killing her but in a glorious way. Her heart beating rapidly as his mouth latched onto inner thigh inching closer to her curls.

"Andy.." She swallowed hard. "Andy, please stop teasing me." Sharon pleaded for the second time that night. Panting.

Andy slowly lifts his head up grinning up at Sharon. His fingers drawling patterns on both of her inner thighs as he said. "Oh my dear Sharon, I am no where near done with you yet." Andy smirks as he watches as Sharon's mouth open and than close, and suddenly her eyes darkened with desire. Andy taking that as a go ahead, slowly lowers his head towards her center inhaling her arousal. Growling.

Sharon couldn't believe that Andy was going down on her yet again, but this time there was no barrier. Just his tongue on her naked sensitive flesh. Sharon shivers as feels his fingers moving her curls aside. Sharon moans and bucks her hips into his face as he blows his warm breath on her wet folds. Andy growls as the flat of his tongue runs along her folds, tasting her. "Ohhhh Andy." She purrs as he starts sucking on her clit then plunges his tongue though her folds taking some of her sweet nectar into his mouth as he withdrawals his tongue then twirls his tongue along her sensitive nub. "Andy." Sharon says breathlessly as she leans back onto his bed her hands fisting his bedsheets and her legs started to quiver.

Andy growls more as Sharon moans and thrashes her hips into his face. Using his left hand and placed it on her stomach to stop her from thrusting so much. Andy moving his right hand up along her thigh he moved his mouth towards her clit, sucking and twirling her sensitive nub around. Andy slowly inserted his index finger into her warm walls, applying more pressure with his tongue as he added another finger. Andy growls as Sharon moans his name as his thrusted his fingers in and out of her. Andy couldn't remember a time ever that he enjoying eating a woman out as much as he enjoyed eating Sharon. Her taste was one of a kind and he couldn't get enough of her. With her moans and panting his name as his tongue and fingers continued exploring her sacred place.

Sharon's stomach was beginning to tightened as her body began to shake and her vision began to white out while Andy continued to sweetly assault her sex. Her knuckles white as snow as she tightened her fisted on his sheets, her eyes snapped open as her body arched away from the bed, her legs trapping Andy between her thighs as she moans loudly his name in pure ecstasy. Pure Oblivion.

Andy moans as he hungrily laps up her remaining juices from her second orgasm. Giving her folds and clit one last final swipe from his tongue, grinning when Sharon whimpers and her thighs slightly quiver. Andy looks up at a sexually sedated Sharon her entire body flushed and sweaty, he watched as her chest rose and fell with in uneven breaths. She was beautiful, no she was gorgeous. Andy couldn't help but move his lips up her body again dipping his tongue into her bellybutton and looks up and sees Sharon smile as Andy continued to place kisses up her body.

Sharon is her 50 years of life has never felt this sexually blissful ever, and to think Andrew Flynn the Hot Headed Lieutenant from Major Crimes gave her the greatest sexual experience of her life. Granted Andy was the second man she has ever been with, but damn the things she was missing. But now that she had Andy she wouldn't be missing anything ever again. God she loved him, loved him so much that she would do almost anything to make him happy. Sharon snort laughs as she feels his lips move up along her stomach and than moans as she felt his mouth cover her already sensitive nipple while his hand covered and massaged the other.

Andy hovers over Sharon as he raised his body above her body just watching her smile in satisfaction. "Beautiful." Andy says as Sharon's eyes up and she looks up at him.

Sharon moves her arms around his back pulling him fully against her naked frame as their lips met and tongues danced. Her hands moving along his sides, maneuvering her fingers inside is pants and starts to pull then downwards. When her fingers couldn't push down anymore Andy reluctantly moved off of her, smiling as he started pushing his pants along with his boxers off of him. Sharon moves up and leans on her arms as she watched shady take of his pants. Her eyes trailing down his frame, admiring all the hair on his chest that flowed down to his groin. Her eyes sparkled and her lips grinning in approval at the size of his shaft as it stood and saluted her. Her eyes moving down his hair legs, God Andrew Flynn was hairy and fuck she loved it.

Andy felt confident as Sharon's eyes gazed over his entire body, she loved what she saw and that made his manhood twitch at just the thought of him being sheathed inside her warm heaven that his fingers were just at minutes ago. He couldn't wait to feel and hear her come as they made love together for the first time. He watches at Sharon stands up, swaying her hips as she moved closer to him, with a seductive look on her face as she placed her hands on his chest kissing him passionately.

Sharon pulls her lips away, fluttering her eyes open and smiling at Andy. She took ahold of his hand pulling him towards his bed, Sharon turns around as they made it to the edge. Her fingers intertwined his his as they stood in front of each other just smiling at one another. Andy used his other hand moving it along her cheek, moving some of her hair behind her ear. "Are you sure Sharon?" He asked hesitantly.

Sharon leans her head into the palm of his hand her eyes closed for a minute or two. Opening them again, she smiled nodded her head. "Yes, Andy I'm more than sure." Placing her hand on his cheek, her lips touching his lightly until his tongue plunged into her mouth swallowing her moans as their bare bodies touched for the first time.

They let their hands go and moved up along each other's bodies while Andy moved Sharon backwards until the back of her legs touched his bed. Andy had his hands buried into her hair as he kisses her while Sharon's was wrapped around his back. Both pulling apart Andy watched as Sharon scooted back onto his bed until she was in the middle. Sharon sat up extending her arm out and gesturing for Andy to follow.

Andy grins when he crawls on all fours to Sharon, smiling down at her as his entire body hovered over hers. His hands on each side of her head, he moans when Sharon wraps her legs around his waist pulling his lower body against hers. The feel of her warm center making his shaft throb, twitch along her folds. Sharon hums as she feels his shaft poking her and the look of pure desire in Andy's chocolate brown eyes. Her arms moving up along his back to his shoulders than back to his hips.

Andy couldn't move he just stared at this beautiful woman under him. How did he get so damn lucky, specially with a woman like Sharon Raydor? All he knows is that he hopes he never disappoints her and never makes her unhappy or unloved, because she deserves all the happiness and love in the world. He was taken out of his thoughts when Sharon placed her hand on his face.

"Andy." Sharon said softly, slowly gliding her thumb along his cheekbone.

"I love you, Sharon." Andy said with so many emotions, his eyes misting over with so much love for this woman. Who was giving this old man a chance at love again.

Sharon smiles warmly at his, her thumb wiping his single tear away. "Oh Andrew Flynn, I love you too." She said happily, pulling him down and kissing him.

Pulling apart he looks down at her in amazement. "I really do love you Sharon." He said with a smile.

Sharon hums her hand moving behind his head playing with his hair, smirking as she looked up at him. "I know you do Andy. I see it in the way you look at me and how you treat me. Also by you being patient with me about making love and not pushing or leaving me. I love you too."

"You truly are a remarkable woman and I'm glad to be your best friend but more importantly your partner." Moving his hand down their bodies, taking ahold of his shaft and gently gliding his shaft along her folds. "Tell me if I'm hurting you Sharon." Andy says sincerely.

Sharon closed her eyes, moaning, and rocked her hips as she felt his head move along her folds. She opens her eyes looking up at Andy, nodding her head. Her arms moving up along his back her hands resting on his shoulder blades. Sharon gasped holding her breath as she felt his head and some of his length pushed through her fold and along her walls.

Andy felt Sharon tense up a bit when his shaft was a quarter through. He stopped his movements giving Sharon time to accommodate his size and to catch her breath and relax. Andy smiles when Sharon opens her eyes again, blushing when she sees Andy looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

Sharon rocks her hips against his hips, pushing his shaft further into her. Both moaning as he entered her fully, both just looking at each other. Andy moves his head down and captures her lips in a slow and pleasurable kiss. Andy swallows her moans when she rocks her hips against his, feeling his shaft completely fill her and hitting her spot instantly. Shit she was in trouble. She never thought she could have this many orgasms in one night. Perfection.

Andy moans when he felt her walls squeezing him tightly for a second when he was fully into her. God she felt wonderful, she felt like home, she felt right. Andy was where he was suppose to be and God he was going to cherish this goddess till the day he dies. Their kiss heated up and they both started rocking their hips in unison, each swallowing one another's moans and whimpers.

Sharon's nails buried into Andy's back as she was getting closer, her stomach burned, making her body feel like it was on fire. Sharon's ties curled as they thrusted harder against each other. Their breaths ragged as he felt her walls clutching around his shaft. Fuck he was getting close, so close. Thankfully he could tell Sharon was getting close too as she moaned loudly and her walls hugged and sucked his shaft further inside her, hitting her g-spot. Fucking shit, fuck, fuck, heaven.

"God Sharon." He choked out as he tried to control himself as he thrusted faster into her. "God, I love you." Her walls squeezing and pulsating around him. Sweat dripping down his face and sweat all over their bodies.

"Andy, I'm so close." Sharon whimpers out as her nails buried into his flesh the feel of his shaft pumping in and out of her and the feel of their sweaty bodies smacking against each other, drove her closer and closer to the edge.

Andy hugged Sharon, kissing her deeply as she hugged him for dear life. Making her nails scratch along his back as she came crashing down. Andy swallows her moans as her entire body shivered as he continued to thrust in and out of her sensitive center, her juices coaxing his shaft and flowed between their legs. Minutes later Andy followed, spilling his seeds deep inside, chanting her name between lazy kisses.

Andy rolled them over, pulling Sharon over his sweaty body. Grinning as she buries the side of her face in his chest hair humming. Her legs intertwines with his, her left hand resting over his heart. She smiles as she felt his heart beating just as rapidly as hers. Sharon closes her eyes when she felt Andy wrap his arms around her shoulder, pulling her tightly against him and kissed the too of her head.

Sharon hums rubbing her face against his chest. "Thank you Andy."She says while listening to his heart slow down.

Andy hugs her tightly than loosens his hold, grinning as he looks down at her. "Thank you for what Sharon?" Asked a confused Andy.

Sharon lifts her head up resting her chin on his chest. "For being patient and following my wishes to go slow and mostly for waiting for me." She says softly.

Andy placed a hand on Sharon's cheek. "Sharon, I would have waited a lifetime, shoot I would be happy with just cuddling with you every night. If it meant I could spend time with you. Sharon you mean more to me than anything in this world and not for nothing it was well worth the wait." Andy finished with a wink and his signature grin that made her weak in the knees.

Sharon moves up and kisses Andy tenderly, pulling her lips away from his. Her eyes misting over she replies. "Andrew Flynn, you are such a romantic old man." Her eyes scanning his, she grins when she felt his other hand land on her butt.

"Old man huh?" Andy huffed as he rolled on top of her. His body hovering over hers and his shaft ready for round two. "I'll show you I'm no old man, woman." Kissing her hard and swallowed her moans as he entered her for the second time that night.

 **The End**


End file.
